The current invention relates to a projectile with an effective mass, specifically a quick-burning deception component generating spontaneous smoke and a slow-burning concealment component generating persistent smoke, comprising an igniter, ejection charge and/or ignition decomposition charge, and at least one ignition delay device.
Such a projectile, for protecting an object, is known from Wardecki et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,551,345, for example, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein. A two-component smoke projectile is described therein, whereby the deception component is separated during firing of the concealment component and is accelerated relative to the concealment component and becomes effective at the same time. The separation of the two effective elements and the decomposition action of the deception component causes, however, such an impulse thrust in case of the known two-component smoke projectile and also causes such uncontrollable sequential propulsion that the sequence of decomposition action of the spontaneous smoke (of the deception component) and the persistent smoke (of the concealment component) may not be maintained.
A quick-action smoke hand grenade for an effective charge is known from Rayer et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,700,971, whereby the person throwing the grenade is protected from mechanical injuries mainly because the more solid small parts of the grenade remain together by means of corresponding safety elements and are not blown away during and after decomposition of the effective charge. The disclosure of this document is incorporated by reference herein.
In addition, a training warhead is known from DE-297 18 216, whereby an electric igniter is installed, at least partly, within the ignition decomposition charge to initiate decomposition in the ignition charge and to cause a reaction in the effective charge essentially without delay. The disclosure of this document is incorporated by reference herein.
Finally, it is known from DE-28 30 119 to install ignition decomposition charges within the effective mass component. The disclosure of this document is incorporated by reference herein.
The invention has the task to develop the generic projectile in such a manner that operating reliability is increased and risk of injury to the person throwing the grenade is minimized while reducing cost and simplifying the design.